


Happy Birthday (Reigisa)

by korolevax



Series: Free! Swim Club Oneshots & Lemons [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M, Oneshot, reigisa - Freeform, reigisa fluff, reigisa oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/korolevax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rei gets frustrated with Nagisa's oblivious attitude and makes a mess in the kitchen (no smut, appropriate for all audiences).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday (Reigisa)

✿✿✿

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan!" The staticky voice from the other end of the receiver was enough to make Rei groggily moan as he woke up.

He fumbled for his phone as he woke up, checking the time and any messages before got up. Of course there wasn't much there, except for a voicemail Nagisa left at 12:04 a.m. 

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Wake up! It's your birthday! I stayed up 'til midnight to say this, so yeah! Happy birthday! I'm a little high on caffeine and coffe right now, so I'm a little more hyper than usual. Oh! I don't know if I said this already, but happy bir-"

"End of message. Press one to repeat. Press two to save. Press three to delete." Rei smiled to himself as Nagisa's peppy voice was cut off by the much-unneeded animated voice.

Tossing his phone back on the bedside table, Rei pushed his fingers through his hair. "Happy birthday, Rei..."

This year, his birthday was on a Saturday. It was nice to not have to deal with any work or swim on his birthday, but he was sure now that he wouldn't be able to see any of his friends if they were busy. He'd have to make it through the day himself.

Maybe now was a good time to read, or make something special for himself while he was home alone. Jogging downstairs, Rei fired up the stove and debated what to make.

His mind kept wandering back to the message Nagisa left him. Rei grabbed his phone real quick and set it on the kitchen counter. He dialed his voicemail again, searching for the message as he made his food.

Nagisa's voice was practically a speaker in itself; it echoed through his kitchen, filling up the room with a sweet, warm sound. Good thing Rei's parents were at work or else they'd be throwing a fit about the noise. 

With the smell of good food and Nagisa's birthday wishes to start his morning, Rei couldn't be much happier. Unless Nagisa were actually here, of course...

His prayers were answered as his message ended and the front door bell sang out loudly. Rei turned off the stove, running through the house and calming his breath down before opening the door.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan!" Nagisa cried out. He jumped forward, completely attaching himself to Rei's torso like a spider monkey. "Happy birthday!"

The bluenette staggered back a few feet, trying to regain his balance. Nagisa just nuzzled against him, wrapping his arms and legs tighter around his friend.

"Thanks. Nagisa, let go!" Rei laughed, his face reddening madly. His one hand steadied himself against the wall, the other one pushing Nagisa off of him.

The blonde finally let go and slid away from Rei. His feet touched down on the ground and he looked past Rei into the kitchen. "Are you making breakfast?"

Rei sighed and pushed his glasses up on his face. "Yeah, I was just about to eat-"

"Oh, I'd love some!" Nagisa smiled brightly. He pranced around the kitchen like a little fawn.

A small, amused smile played across Rei's face. Of course he wasn't planning on company, but he was willing to share if the company was Nagisa. 

Leaning over the stove, Nagisa watched carefully as his friend dished out the food--clearly giving the blonde the bigger helping. "Rei-chan, I never knew you were such a good cook."

The bluenette nodded, blushing proudly as he sat down across from Nagisa at the table. "It's not very difficult. I've read a few books on it and-"

But he knew by the way Nagisa had his face stuffed close to the bowl of food that he clearly wasn't paying attention to any more of Rei's cooking theories. He just laughed to himself and set down his bowl when he was done.

"Thanks, Rei-chan." Nagisa chuckled, rubbing his mouth with the heel of his palm to ensure there wasn't any food left.

Rei's eyes widened at the cute little gesture, admiring the way Nagisa looked--and acted--like a child at times. But Nagisa's face fell like he had seen a ghost before he slammed his palm on the table, standing up. "Rei-chan!"

The bluenette's wide eyes changed from admiration to panic. "W-What? Is everything okay?"

Nagisa looked down at Rei, his soft purple eyes furrowing. "It's your birthday and you made me food."

"Well, I didn't really make it for you..."

"But it's your birthday! I need to make you something instead!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Rei couldn't help but laugh. He wanted to yell at him for being crazy and scaring him like that, but the moment had past and Nagisa was already excited for cooking now.

"Nagisa, you don't have to." Rei chuckled. He pushed himself to his feet, awkwardly following Nagisa around Rei's own kitchen. He sure can make himself feel at home anywhere...

The blonde frowned again, standing on his toes to look through the cupboards. "Yeah, I do. I'd be a bad friend if I didn't."

He looked over his shoulder, giving the birthday boy a wide and contagious smile. Rei wanted to return to affection, but he just stood their like an idiot with a lump in his throat. 

Nagisa poked around the shelves, jumping to grab a few things. "Rei-chan, do you have everything we need to make a cake?"

A birthday cake? Rei thought to himself, warming up from the inside out at the generous idea. He smiled down at Nagisa as he stood beside him, reaching up top and pulling down the bag of flour. 

His cheeks stained red, Nagisa gingerly took the bag from Rei's hand before turning away. Rei kind of liked being so close like that; Nagisa looked even more helpless that way.

"Could you look up a recipe on your phone for cake? Since you don't have mix....Who doesn't have mix?" Nagisa muttered under his breath, clearly disapproving of his friend's grocery list. 

Nagisa set the flour down on the counter and reached for Rei's phone. Unlocking it, he looked over his shoulder at the birthday boy. "I'll just do it myself, you'd probably insist you don't need a recipe and screw it up."

"What?" Rei scoffed, furrowing his brows in detest. His eyes widened as Nagisa opened his phone. "Don't go through people's stuff!"

Nagisa smiled as his voicemail opened, the screen displaying his number and the time he called. "Rei-chan, were you listening to my message while you were cooking?"

The bluenette's face turned redder than his glasses. "It must have just been opened since I first listened to it, is all." He mumbled, reached for his phone and snatching it back.

"That's cute, Rei-chan." Nagisa giggled. He turned away as if what he said didn't completely phase his friend and rummaged through a cabinet for a mixing bowl. 

It's not cute! You're the cute one, not me! Rei screamed to himself, clutching at his shirt to steady his breathing. Slipping his phone safely in his pocket, he leaned against the counter beside Nagisa. He would need revenge to make sure Nagisa never called him cute again.

"Thank you for offering to bake for me." Rei cooed, leaning down and placing his lips beside Nagisa's ear as he spoke. "It's very generous."

Rei sighed and stood straight again. He walked to the fridge, pulling some eggs and milk out. When he turned back, he was ever so satisfied to see Nagisa staring blankly at the flour as he poked at it inside the metal bowl, his face flushed. 

"Well, I had to." Nagisa managed a smile as Rei cracked a few eggs into the bowl with the flour. "The rest of the swim team wouldn't and you don't really have any friends, so I had to."

Rei's hand clenched so tightly around one of the eggs that it broke in his palm. Small pieces of the egg shell floated down into the batter. Nagisa would've complained, but he was too fixated on Rei's flustered expression. 

"I have friends!" Rei cried angrily, shaking the egg goop off his hand and into the sink. "That's very mean, Nagisa."

The blonde smiled triumphantly, the cocky grin on his face upsetting Rei even more. "Sorry, Rei-chan, but the truth hurts."

Rei's face fell, unamused with his friend's antics. "You know what else hurts?"

Nagisa looked ever-so-optimistically up at Rei as if he were expecting that sentence to be answered by "The facts that unicorns aren't real!" or something. Instead, Rei grabbed another eggs and smashed it over the top of Nagisa's golden hair.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa screamed, his face gaping in horror. 

Rei laughed, doubling over in hysteria. "You're face was priceless!" He grabbed the hose on the sink, threatening to spray Nagisa with the water. "Need help rinsing it off?"

The laughter fueled Nagisa's anger, which looked more like a fluffy, egg covered gerbil. He grabbed the edge of the metal bowl and held it to his chest before dumping it over Rei's head.

There was a cloud of white dust between them. When it settled, Rei huffed; a dust of flour came out if his bangs, his glasses completely covered.

"Rei-chan, you can't even see!" Nagisa howled with laughter, pointing at Rei like an exhibit at a museum. "You look so stupid!"

Rei's face blushed so red, the flour threatened to become pink. "Nagisa, stop saying mean things like that!"

Nagisa kept howling, brushing tears and egg white off his face as he cried with laughter. He finally sobered up enough to look at Rei, realizing he wasn't joking.

"Oh, Rei-chan, I'm sorry!" Nagisa whined quickly. He leapt forward, grabbing Rei's glasses from him and wiping the flour off on his shirt. "I was just playing!"

Rei scoffed, impatiently brushing the flour from his hair and his shirt. "Nagisa, just give me my glasses back."

The blonde shook his head, doubting Rei could even see the gesture, though. "I'm cleaning them, hold on!"

Nagisa insisted he wait, but Rei took a few steps forward. His hands fumbled before him, trying to snatch the glasses back. Nagisa kept jerking them away at the last minute, backing up until he was corner into the wall.

"Rei-chan, just a minute!" He whined, desperately trying to wipe off the flour. The more he tried, the more it just smudged and made it worse. 

The blunette sighed in frustration and placed on hand on the wall beside Nagisa's head as a guide. Nagisa looked over it is, his heart racing. "J-Just a minute!"

The glasses kept getting smeary, and Nagisa was near panicking as Rei reached down and grabbed Nagisa's trembling hand in his. 

"Nagisa, stop." Rei muttered. The hand against the wall tensed up, wishing he could grab onto the wall for support as he leaned down further.

Rei was thankful for Nagisa's heavy breathing; the loud, uneven sound made his mouth easier to find. Rei pushed his lips to Nagisa's, locking them together for a moment.

Nagisa's hands stopped trembling, he closed his eyes, pushing forward slightly to return the kiss. "Rei-chan?"

Rei pulled away, leaning his forehead against Nagisa's. "It's fine, I can clean my glasses later."

Nagisa shook his head and gingerly reached forward, grabbing the chest of Rei's shirt. "Rei-chan?"

Rei just smiled, nuzzling their heads together. "It's fine. We can clean it up later."

Nagisa shook his head again and looked up at Rei. "Rei, you have friends. Especially me, I promise."

The bluentte laughed, already too deep in to care if he blushed or not. "I know."

"Oh!" Nagisa tugged at Rei's collar, bring their faces closer together again. Rei's eyes widened a little before smiling calmly at the gesture. "Rei-chan?"

"What?" Rei laughed. His head darted forward a few times, trying ti steal another kiss but Nagisa wouldn't let him until he finished talking.

"Happy birthday."

✿✿✿


End file.
